The New Cat in Town
by crocella
Summary: A new and exciting cat enters the junk yard, taking up a whole lot of attention which doesn't sit well with the Rum Tum Tugger. And not to mention this new cat somehow manages to become friends with the unsociable Mr. Mistoffelees! RTTxM
1. Ch 1 walking out on you

This is my first attempt at a fanfic. Reviews are welcome but be gentle. As I've said before this is my first time.

Basically the title says it all. A new and exciting cat enters the junk yard, taking up a whole lot of attention which doesn't sit well with the Rum Tum Tugger. And not to mention this new cat somehow manages to become friends with the unsociable Mr. Mistoffelees. How is this possible?

Eventually Tugger/Mistoffelees.

I do not own Cats. Wish I did, but I don't. Damn!

Warning: Guy on guy. Don't like, don't read.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

~The New Cat in Town

Chapter 1

"Please."

"No."

"Please."

"NO!"

"Why not?" Tugger stares impatiently as the black cat just continues on reading out of one of the human books that he made appear not long ago. Which he had to practically stand over in order to read because the book was practically half the magical cat's size.

Not even bothering to look up at the pouting Maine Coon, the black cat keeps on reading. 'What book is that anyway?'

"Because," Mistoffelees finally replies as he turns to the next page. "I refuse to be your 'wingman', as you so put it, only for you to have your way with a queen that you could just as easily get without my assistance." He said in a bland voice.

"Aww, come on misty."

"Don't call me that!" Mistoffelees turns from the book to glare at him, but the golden cat just continues on as if he didn't notice.

"The queens love a good magic trick. You'd have the pick of the litter. Literally." Tugger chuckles at his little pun but Mistoffelees just rolls his clear blue eyes and turns his attention back to the book.

"Seriously though, you need to get laid my friend." Tugger decides to sprawl himself over the book, blocking off the other cats view. The black magician practically growls at the other cat, but Tugger continues with his speech.

"Ever since the Jellicle Ball, I don't think I've ever seen you with another queen besides Victoria. Specking of which, is she single? Ow!" Mistoffelees prepares to kick him in the side again in order to get the Maine coon off the book, but Tugger dashes off said book before the leg connects.

"Geez," Says Tugger while rubbing his rib cage. "For such a little thing you pack one hell of a punch. Or kick, whatever you want to call it."

"That's not all you'll get if you don't leave me alone soon. And no, Victoria is taken . Her and Plato mated at the ball remember? Now get out of here, your becoming an eye sore."

"How rude!" Rum Tum Tugger feigns being hurt. "Here I am trying to be a pal and you still insist on being so mean to me."

'Oh Baste, why?' Mistoffelees places a paw over his face and attempts to calm himself down before he blows something up again, but is once again interrupted by Tugger .

"Anyway, back to the matter at hand. You gonna' help me out or what?"

"No." He replies flatly.

"Why Not?" Says Tugger, just as impatiently as before.

"I just told you!" Gritting his teeth, he try's to focus back on to his reading.

"Your such a sour puss!" Snaps Tugger.

"And you're an idiot. Now leave!" He points to the entrance of the of the cats den which happens to be a wooden crate with a blue tarp over it. It wasn't much compared to the other dens in the junkyard, but Mistoffelees liked it. It was big enough to hold all of his props and had extra room to spare. It'd be even better if he could make the cat he's staring at disappear.

But Tugger just crosses his paws over his chest defiantly as always, clearly stating that he plans to do just the opposite. Just like he always does.

"I said Leave!" Practically growling as sparks start flying off the now pissed off magician.

In response, Tugger lays himself down on one of the many cushions in the den. With his arms behind his head, Tugger crosses his legs and closes eyes.

"You do realize I could just levitate you out of here."

He still doesn't move. In fact, the golden coon just makes himself more comfortable.

"Fine," The black cat turns on his heel, and heads towards the exit with a whole bunch of sparks flying in his wake. "If you can't handle being a mature cat, guess that just leaves it up to me. Not that I expected you to take anything seriously in the first place!"

A few moments have past before the Maine coon realizes the black cat isn't going to return anytime soon. He growls, 'I can't believe that he actually left me here. Whatever. Like he said, with or without him, I can still get any cat I want. Even if I was trying to get that cat laid.' The Tugger lay's there for a few more moments and then decides to leave before he gets to comfortable and winds up taking a cat nap.

The coon springs off the cushion and casually walks over towards the exit. Just as the cat reaches the opening of the den, a thought occurs. Tugger turns back around and heads over towards the book. Kneels down next to it, closes the cover and reads the title. He knew how to read a little from his father but only so much. He knew enough though to understand the title of the book which he was surprised to find out that the black cat was reading William Shakespeare's _A Midsummer Nights Dream. _

Tugger knew that the other cat can read but damn that's some tough reading. With that out of his system though, Tugger gets back up off the floor, and finally leaves the other cat's den. For now.

* * *

That's what I got so far. Not much but there are gonna' be a whole lot of chapter's to come.

Hope You enjoy it so far though.

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2 Whoa

Yay! Chapter two is up!

And special thanks to those who have already added my story to their favorites!

* * *

~Chapter 2

At the other end of the junk yard, Misstoffelees could be seen leaping from one junk pile to another with the ferocity and power causing an explosion with each leap he took. Each lift off had scraps of garbage scattering in all directions around him, causing random object to rain down upon the unlucky bystanders below. The magician however was too preoccupied with his current thoughts to care, thought's of making a certain womanizing Maine Coon disappear.

"That Tugger is by far the most obnoxious, self inflated cat that I have ever met!" Snaps Misstoffelees as he explodes off of another pile with a bang!

"I've met kittens with more sense and maturity in a single claw then that tom has ever had in his entire life! And how dare he try and even think about smiting with Victoria when she has already mated to Plato! Does he seriously have fluff for brains?"

Misstoffelees makes a soft landing atop one of the few junk piles that he hasn't destroyed, sits down a top an old rusty paint can, and attempts to calm himself down.

With a deep, long sigh, he manages to reach a state of mind where he can think without blowing something up accidentally. He really didn't need another Jellyorum and the fish paste incident. He had to lick himself clean for a week after in order to get ride of the smell.

But no matter how relaxed ho got he still couldn't get what the Rum Tum Tugger said out of his head.

'_I don't think I've ever seen you with another queen.'_

He placed his head in his paws and took a deep breath, one of the deepest breaths he has ever taken. 'Probably the reason why you've never seen me with another queen is because I prefer toms you idiot.'

Misstoffelees has known for awhile now about his preferences; even before the Jellicle ball he had known this.

Before Plato came along Mistoffelees had actually tried to become smitten with Victoria. Both of them had tried actually, but neither could find that spark that we were both looking for. 'And I just couldn't find the appeal.'

After that he realized something. The way all the toms looked and talked about the kittens and queens. The way they moved, how slender and curvy they're bodies all were, how when they would bat their eyelashes in your general direction you were supposed to get week in the knee's and all that nonsense.

He had never felt that way about any queen. Yes they were beautiful, he could admit that much. But he was not physically drawn to them like he knew he should be. And for a time that frightened him.

As if he wasn't already different from the all the other cats with him being magical and all. Let's go ahead and add being a homosexual to the list as well. It was almost funny and somehow appropriate that he was a gay magician. Yep, this just seems to prove that all magicians really are gay.

He laughed at that. A bitter laugh, but it was still funny no matter how terrible he thought the situation was.

He turned his eyes to the sky, just now noticing that the sun was setting already. The black cat sat there staring for what seemed like the longest time as all the colors that the sky had to offer came into view. All those oranges, reds, purples and blues lit up the junk yard in such a warm glow that it just made him want to purr. And he did.

'Baste what a site.' It seemed almost to perfect of a site. But it felt wasted on him. "This is a sight that lovers should share, not some lonely gay magician such as me." This only seems to make him feel all the more isolated and alone.

He sighs one more time and then decides to gets up from his makeshift set. "I really need to stop being so pitiful and just get on with my life." Misstoffelees crotches down and prepares to jump. "I should probably go and visit Victoria. Baste knows that if I don't pay her a visit soon she'll bite my head of-"

**BANG! Skichskich. MEOW!**

Misstoffelees snaps his head back around searching for the noise. He spots some sort of scruff going on with six cats down below in between two really huge junk piles. It appears from Misstoffelees view that it was five against one. But who they were exactly he can't quite tell.

Mistoffelees jumps down from his current position to get a better look. He lands about ten feet away from the scruff were he instantly ducks down as he notices that the five surrounding the lone figure are Macavities Henchcats.

"What the hell is going on?" He whispers from his spot behind an old book shelf with a huge gaping hole in its back.

There was a soft scuffing noise and a couple of hisses exchanged fallowed by a low growl.

'Who are they ganging up on? Everyone knows not to go out into the junk yard alone.' An image of Tugger instantly popped into his head. 'Oh dear Baste he would.'

As a matter of fact, it was the Tugger's favorite past time and is, in his opinion, one of the easiest way to piss off Munkustrap. Yeah he can defiantly see Tugger getting into this type of situation.

But Tugger is way too clever to get caught this easily. Hell I wouldn't put it past Tugger to actually go out of his way to actually taunt and tease the Henchcats into fallowing him only to lose then in the twist and turns in this maze of junk. If not Tugger then who?

He debated whether or not he should look. If he looks then he's gonna' wind up getting involved. 'If I leave now maybe they won't notice me.'

More scuffling could be heard along with a loud and painful sounding "Yelp!" seconds later.

"Who ever came up with the phrase 'curiosity killed the cat' is an asshole." He mutters, and then pecks his head over the edge of the gaping hole in the book shelf.

He was momentarily blinded by the still setting sun but after a few moments of letting his eyes adjust to the bright light he was capable of seeing again. And with what he saw, only one word seemed sufficient enough to describe what he saw.

"Whoa."

* * *

So what do you guys think so far?

Please review! :3


End file.
